Double wall containers consist of an outer and inner wall separated by an air space. This air space often functions as a thermal barrier of varying efficiency depending on the construction methods and materials of the container item. In most cases, the inner wall and outer wall are permanently fixed to each other and cannot be separated. There are a variety of double wall containers on the market including: standard double wall drinkware which is a very common style of drinkware using and inner and outer wall bonded together as exemplified by the Orbit® tumblers sold by the assignee of this application; Leeds Geometric Stainless Sports Bottle in which a stainless steel inner liner is removably attached to an acrylic bottle such that the stainless steel inner liner is removable for easy cleaning or use of the acrylic bottle without the liner; Screw on Insert Drinkware which is regular double wall drinkware but the inner and outer walls screw together so that the end user can insert their own imagery. The top part screws off to slide a photo in; The Hooler which is actually a can holder type drinkware that uses the space between a can and outer wall to fill with ice & water to quickly chill a drink; the Twice Around Tritan Bottle which is a style of drinkware that has a small opening for sipping and a larger opening for inserting ice cubes.